In The Past
by HopeWasHere
Summary: Everyone at Blake Holsey should know by now that Curiosity killed the cat.


Vaughn sat down in front of his father's desk and waited for him to finish his business call.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you out of football practice today." Mr. Pierson smiled at his son.

Vaughn nodded. He really hoped it didn't involve spying on his friends because lately every time he returned to the office he seemed to have a harder and harder time retelling the day's events. And now that he was with Josie his predicament was even more complicated.

"You remember Danielle right?"

"Danni" Vaughn smiled "Yeah what about her?"

"She's coming for a visit. It seems that she remembers you too." He joked with his son.

"I should hope so."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?" Mr. Pierson couldn't quite remember because he wasn't always around but he did remember the havoc the two caused.

"Two years, I haven't seen her since I started Black…Blake Holsey High." Vaughn sat back in pure disbelief. He was positive that Danni would like Josie and vice versa. This was going to be great having her back around all the time.

"I don't want you two getting into the trouble you used to. That's why you're at Blake Holsey Vaughn, to become an adult."

Vaughn laughed. "How much trouble could we possibly get into too?" He knew the question didn't need an answer because it seemed that he was always breaking rules with the Science Club. "How long is she here for?"

"I'm not quite sure. But she will be attending all your classes with you. Don't leave her alone Vaughn." But Mr. Pierson was well aware that Danielle knew about the pearadyne lab explosions because she had lost both her parents in it. As long as he could keep her preoccupied he could keep her from becoming too curious. And everyone knows curiosity killed the cat.

"So are you excited that's she's here. You and mom were really good friends with her parents weren't you?" Vaughn asked. He remembered seeing a picture of them together in high school.

His dad sighed. "Yes Vaughn we were. That's another painful memory you've brought up in the past few days."

"Sorry dad." He smiled and stood up.

"Yes, I think its best if you head out now too. Betty made lunch; it's in the kitchen help yourself." And with that his dad was gone lost in the world of pearadyne, the same world that killed his mother.

"What are you doing Josie?" Corrine asked puzzled.

"You're the genius. What does it look like I'm doing?" She laughed.

Corrine sat down at her desk and opened her science notebook. "It looks like your cutting up the perfectly good shirt your mom just sent you."

"Bingo. That wasn't so hard." She spoke slowly, concentrating on her rips and tears.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to make a …a cute shirt, then maybe Vaughn will actually stick around longer."

"Oh. He is on football Josie. They have to practice you know." Corrine pointed out.

Josie rolled her eyes. "But he didn't go to practice today. I stopped by the field with Marshall and Lucas and he wasn't there…"

"Madison then made sure she let us know that Vaughn never was at practice." Lucas said sitting down on Corrine's bed, you couldn't see Josie's under all the clothes.

"Thanks for reminding me Lucas." Josie snapped glaring at him. "Why does she know that he had lunch at his dad's and I don't know? Isn't he MY boyfriend?"

Lucas cringed.

"Maybe he didn't know." Marshall suggested handing Corrine a note. He looked over at Josie again and saw the shirt. "What is that?"

Corrine laughed "It used to be a shirt."

"Still is."

"No. You ripped the back down the middle…did you mean to do that?" Lucas held up the black shirt and stared at it.

"You guys aren't helping." Josie snatched the shirt and threw it in the garbage. "Let's get to the Science Meeting." She grabbed her folder and walked out the door.

Marshall took Corrine's hand and followed Josie. "What's wrong with her?"

Corrine shrugged. "I don't know."

"Aren't you her roommate?"

"Yes but that doesn't make me a mind reader." Corrine snapped.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Obviously if she had wanted to tell me she would."

Josie stood in the doorway or Professor Z's classroom with her arms crossed. "Tell me what?"

"Tell me why you've been acting so strange lately. First you were wearing makeup, and then tearing up clothes…" Corrine's voice trailed off as Madison walked by.

"Hey Trent. Did you ever get a chance to talk to Vaughn? It seems his dad had a pleasant surprise for him." She smiled.

Josie just stood there and glared at Madison.

"Didn't think so," she waved and walked off down the hall.

"Don't let her get to you." Lucas pulled Josie into the classroom. "She's just trying to get to you."

"I know Lucas I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were."

She went to a seat by the window and sat down, looking out on the front lot. "Whatever."

Professor Z walked in and grinned. "Good afternoon Marshall, Corrine, Lucas and Josie. How's everybody doing today?" He sat behind his desk and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Tired."

"Josie, How are you today?" Z looked at Josie.

She snapped out of her trance and looked over at him. "Fine" She looked back and saw Vaughn walking across the grass.

"This is where they stay crunk  
Throw it up  
Dubs on the Cadillac  
White tee, Nikes  
Gangstas don't know how to act  
Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes  
Hummers floatin on chrome  
Chokin' on that home grown  
They got that southern cooking  
They got them fellas looking  
Thinking I was easy I can see it  
That's when I say no.. What fo?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like.." The music could be heard all the way into the classroom perfectly. Marshall stuck his head out the window and noticed that almost every other person was doing the same.

"Who is that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it is isn't from around here with a Escalade."

Corrine's mouth dropped when she caught a look of the girl. "Oh my God."

Vaughn leaned against the wall and looked closely at the girl. She was wearing a pink and black strapless laced corset and a pair of tight black pants with a bright pink sash around her waist.

Dannie sat her sunglasses on top of her head and looked around. "Vaughn." She spotted him and grinned.

"Dannie? This is unbelievable!" He ran over to her and picked her up in a bear hug.

"How are you?" She took his face in her hands and smiled, hugging him again. "I've missed you!"

He pulled on her dark brown hair and looked at the bright red tips. "You haven't changed at all."

"You're dad tells me you play football. I suppose your just a bench warmer though." She joked slapping him in the stomach.

Vaughn wrapped his arm around her waist and took her inside.

"His dad bought him a girl?" Marshall looked at Josie with wide eyes. She looked like she was going to explode.

"No Marshall. His dad did not buy him a girl that wouldn't make sense and it's stupid." Corrine pointed out. "There has to be a reasonable explanation."

"Well there better be one with all that hugging and touching." Josie snapped kicking a bench across the floor.

"Josie. Don't jump to conclusions until you get all your facts straight. Haven't I taught you anything?" Professor Z told her.

Vaughn looked at Danni still smiling. "I joined the Science club…and amazingly enough I actually enjoyed it and made friends."

Danni laughed. "Who knew that you had a brain cell left Vaughn."

"Not funny."

"Really I found it quite amusing."

Josie walked into the hall not looking amused in the least bit. Vaughn looked at Josie and smiled. "That's Josie, Corrine, Marshall, Lucas and Professor Z." He pointed at everyone for Danielle.

Josie stepped forward and held her hand out. "I'm Josie, Vaughn's girlfriend."

Danielle looked at Josie uncertain of what she meant. "Hi, I'm Danielle Vaughn's old friend."

"So?"

"I've heard all about you guys." Danielle told them.

Vaughn swallowed and stood in between Danielle and Josie.

Lucas glared at Vaughn. "That's funny we've never heard of you. In fact Vaughn never mentioned he had friends outside of Blake Holsey."

Professor Z stood and watched the scene unfold. Josie grabbed Lucas, who grabbed Marshall who in turn grabbed Corrine and headed down the hall towards their rooms. Danielle smiled weakly at Vaughn and walked back towards the main entrance. "I have stuff in the car I should probably go get."

Vaughn looked at Z. "What did I do Z?"


End file.
